


Steve and Tony have a conversation about educating their children

by Buckysaur



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, Superfamily, This is pure crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckysaur/pseuds/Buckysaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or: Tony gives Steve a heart attack</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve and Tony have a conversation about educating their children

"Who told you what a condom is?!"

"Daddy did!"

"TONY?!"

"What?! He has to be prepared, doesn't he?"

"He is _three years old_."

"Better early than never?"

"The saying is better  _late_ than never."

"Well, better too early than too late!"

" _Ugh_."


End file.
